I Will Always Be There, Kyouya
by Nannon-yay
Summary: Tamaki finds his friend crying, he has never seen him like this. And he comes to comfort him. Kinda sad and cute both friendship and romance. :


Tamaki knew his best friend well, he knew that Kyouya was a very calm person who can figure out people pretty easily. He has a great interlect on many subjetcs and will do all that he can to achieve his goals. He also knew that he had only seen his friend cry once, when the blond played the piano to him for the first time. So, it was a little new when Tamaki found the boy crying out in the rain...

Tamaki run his slender fingers over the bark as he peered from behind the large, oak tree, the large brances and leaves shielding him from the pounding rain. His violet eyes opened wide with concern as he studied the scene before him. Dark, ebony hair fell across a soaking, wet dripping face. A pair of round glasses sat, crushed and broken besides the hunched body that leant against the tree, hands clutched tightly onto the skin of the boy's face as droplets of water fell from his shielded grey eyes, running down his slender face. He was shivering under the freezing water that beat down on him like icy, cold fire. He had a tight clutch aganst his hair and face as quiet sobs left his mouth, his chest moving in and out rapidly. His sobbing grew louder and his cries became wilder as he smashed his clenched fists against the wet ground. He almost screamed out as his body sank back, against the tree, asthough he was about to phase through the bark. It pained Tamaki to see his friend like this as even he shed a silent tear, he had to help him.

The blond stepped out from behind the tree and slowly walked towards his friend, his violet eyes filled with concern as the rain began to hit his skin, instantly freezing his skin all over. He shuddered and stealthily made his way over to The Shadow Prince, his presence was soon felt by the boy as he lifted his head. Kyouya's hair fell away from his face and Tamaki could see how bad he looked, tears stained his face as his grey eyes were hazed with red his face covered in rain, tears and mud. His clothes were soaked with soil, and his hands weren't too clean either. The look Kyouya gave Tamaki was asthough he was crying out for help. Tamaki whimpered, dropping to his knees besides the boy as a crack of lightning tore through the purple, night sky. Mud splattered against his clothes as the blond fell, placing a hand against his friend's shoulder for comfort. Kyouya gazed at him with pain in his onyx orbs. He opened his mouth ready to speak, but no words came out, instead, he threw his arms around the blond's neck and gripped onto him for dear life. Tamaki gasped as he fell against the tree, the wood scraping into his back, he winced in pain as the raven haired boy dug his hands into the blond's shoulders and buried his face into the crook of his neck. Tamaki let out a soft whimper, and rested his arms against the brunnette's back as cold tears trickled onto his collar, he felt his own tears roll across his cheeks from his tightly shut, violet orbs.

"Kyouya... what pains you so?" The blond whispered, feeling the fingers dig tighter into his shoulders, he moved his hands up to the brunette's head and gently stroked the strands of raven. Kyouya gulped, still crying into his best friend's neck, the rain still pounding down on them both. He spoke inbetween his cries.

"It's my mother... she's... she's..." He let out a loud wail as his grip tightened onto Tamaki, making crescent shaped nail marks in the blond's flesh, through his school shirt. Another crackle of thunder ripped through the stars that were covered by grey clouds. Tamaki brushed his slender fingers through his best friend's hair, this moment was certainly an interesting sight, and if anyone would catch them. However, school was long over.

"You can tell me Kyouya..." Tamaki whispered, his warm breath hitting the Shadow Prince's ear causing his spine to tingle. Kyouya pulled himself closer to the blond, wrapping his fingers further around his back.

"She died..." Kyouya whimpered as the blond's violet eyes widened, he felt an over welming sense of sadness flush over him. He dropped his head against the top of the raven haired boy, his eyes shut tightly as tears trickled from his face onto Kyouya's cheek. Their faces were pressed close, side by side, their cheeks brushing. Tamaki held onto his friend, letting him cry into his shoulder, staining the blond's school shirt with water. They sat there for a long time, it must have been a few hours, just holding eachother as the tears fell like the heavy rain that pelted against them.

Tamaki heard Kyouya whisper something inbetween his sobs, causing the blond to open his tear filled eyes and look at his friend with wide eyes.

"What did you say Kyouya...?" Tamaki whispered as the brunnette gave him a quick glance before looking away. Tamaki cupped his friend's chin with his hand, pulling it up to his view as he stared down into those deep, onyx, watery eyes. It made his chest wrench and his heart ache.Kyouya blinked as another droplet of water travelled down his cheek.

"Please..." Kyouya whispered as he wrapped his arms tighter around the blond, "I said...Please don't ever leave me by myself..."

Tamaki smiled, pressing his nose into Kyouya's soaking ebony hair.

"I'll never leave you...you are my best friend. Why would I do that?" The blond whispered back, smoothing his fingers over the other boy's back. Kyouya whimpered as the blond stopped, he did it again. Kyouya whimpered as the fingers brushed against his shirt. Tamaki continued stroking the boy's back, he let out a groan this time as his tears fell across the blond's neck.

"Why do you tease me like this, Tamaki?" Kyouya whispered into the blond's ear as more tears fell from his onyx eyes and onto Tamaki's skin. The king paused, his violet eyes widening as he gazed down at his crying friend, Kyouya lifted his head, "Can't you see that I love you...?"

Tamaki's heart skipped a beat as everything fell silent, all that could be heard was the slight crackle of thunder in the purple sky, and the beating of the rain against them. The two boys stared at eachother, Tamaki trying to figure out what just had been said, he still had a couple of tears staining his cheek and Kyouya's eyes were red and glazed over with water.

"Tamaki...Please...say something..." Kyouya whimpered, as the grip on his shoulders loosened. Kyouya opened his onyx eyes wide as he felt the blond release his hands from the shadow prince.

'He doesn't love me...' These words pounded through the brunnette's brain, causing his heart to almost shatter into a thousand peices. Tamaki felt his own heart beat slow down, as he hung his head low, strands of golden, wet hair falling into his face. His face was in a shocked expression before a slight smile played across his lips, he held his head up. Looking at his friend with a smile as he pulled the brunnette towards himself, locking their lips together as a deafining bolt of lightning shattered through the midnight sky...

_I will always be there for you_

And it was true, Tamaki would be there for Kyouya forever. And even to this day whenever those words cross through The Shadow Prince's mind he can't help but shed a few tears...


End file.
